1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to controlling device enable features in devices such as microprocessors and more particularly to modifying programmed features after initial programming.
2. Description of the Related Art
In microprocessors, various features of the microprocessor relating, e.g., to voltage levels, clock frequencies, caches, interface speeds and widths, and other device capabilities and tuning and calibration parameters are fused at the end of the manufacturing process. The selection of the device features often determines the market into which a processor is sold, e.g., home computer or servers.